Dump Town
Dump Town is a large location on Garbage Island. Overview Dump Town is were a large portion of Garbage Island's denizens have set up there homes. It acts as a hub to many different places around Garbage island. Beyond it is the Concrete Heart and The Long Wet. When you first enter Dump Town you will be confronted by Bob Versace and attacked. Bob isn't a particularly hard enemy, but if you don't play your cards right he can KO you. He is easier to kill if you take down Sean Shawn before him in the Scorched Cliffs. The best tactic for killing him is to have Joel use Gun Toss then Roll Out. This has Bob focus down Joel without hurting him or anyone else. You then can take out his two stat boosting Garbage bags to take him out. Next to Bob is a tent with a trash bag for the Larry Davis side quest. Next to it is graffiti saying "Don't jump down!" if you do you will be stuck on a ledge you idiot Seeing as Dump Towns geography is very flat. It makes a suitable pla ce to set up a tent or two for housing. Munto Punto (Left) claims that "Fly Minetti thinks he's hot shit just cause he was patient zero." Fly Minetti is a recruitable party member in Lisa the Painful. He is considered the founder of Garbage Island, and the greatest cart racer of all time. To the right of Munto Punto is a trash bag for the side quest given to you by Larry Davis. Humping it gets you one step closer to being a filthy rag maggot you absolute filthy beast. Dirt Town Underneath Munto Punto and the trash bag is the entrance to a cave. This leads to the headquarters of the Versace Family Cellophane Cult, and the Black swan. Inside the Cave is a Rando encampment and Emile Tzu. Emile informs you he moved to this Garbage Island after the one he lived on in Wyoming was destroyed. Once you enter Dirt town you will be below two dressers and next to a fisherman. The fisherman will comment on how he recently caught a "Pretty good leather boot earlier, Delish." Above in the two dressers is a stash of two magazines. if you continue on you will meet a man stuck in the ground, if interacted with Alex will try to help him by pulling on his arm. The man will freak out and tell him to "You pulled my arm! Get away from me psycho!" If you head further into Dirt Town you will find Louie Versace the oldest member of the Versace Family and the leader of the Cellophane Communion. Talking to him he will offer you a cellophane bag to practice being one with trash with. Alex will politely decline, further distancing himself from garbage island culture. If you move to the left you can find some members of the communion breathing repeatedly into cellophane bags. Alex will begin to vomit here, but hold it in. But will eventually vomit again going to the black swan. The Black Swan is were newcomers to the island get used to the horrible stench of rotting garbage. Inside the black swan Albertyan Flush greets you. On the floor next to him is a stash of two Cigarettes, presumably for help getting used to the toxic stench. If you interact with the trashcan in the corner it will slide away revealing a secret passage. Below the Black Swan is a secret cave housing secret treasure. If you crack open the safe at the bottom of the area you will find the Impeccable Gold Brolex. It is a barter item, but it cant be traded with Ben and Percy, there excuse being "They don't deal in this kind of stuff." It cant be traded to any other traders in the game though, as Georgy will always snatch it when you enter House Dust. Right next to the black swan is Howling Kebab, who will give you a quest to destroy all the Crows nests in Howling Ledge. His reason being that the crows are getting to the jerkified seagulls before they do, And if it continues they will all starve. If you come back to him after destroying all the crows nests he will reward you with a pat on the back. An entrance below Kebab is a shortcut back to Waste Carousel. The container of rotting fruit next to Alex still has some slightly edible fruit left in it, but only about 10 pieces. Washing Machine Grove and Roland's House Farther into Dump Town there are two entrances. The one to the right leads to the Washing Machine Grove and the one to the left leads to the home of Roland Von Buckingham. When you enter the grove, you find many denizens obsessing over unreachable garbage in trees. To the right you find two Items, a bottle, and a mystery jerky in a bag. The man with the black hair will yell "No salvation from this damnation!" At Alex. You can also find one of the garbage bags for the Larry Davis side quest. Imp D. (Right) Will encourage his friend Tim to catch the unreachable trash in the tree. If you take the second entrance you will find yourself at the home of Roland Von Buckingham. When you first enter you meet Richie Cheasedust looking over the area. Startled, he will threaten that if Georgy does anything it will be YOUR hide. He tells you not to let Roland know he was here before leaving. Going down to Roland's house you find spattered eggs and hate graffiti. The reason the Garbage Island hates Roland so much is because he raises crows, which eat the local food on which the denizens rely on to survive. Inside Roland's House is a bag of Bird Feed and a single Baby Crow in its cage. You can either take the baby crow to complete Crowton Kroaton's side quest in Waste Carousel. Or return the other Baby Crow, doing so does nothing accept change add the crow to the cage with the description "Happy Chicks." After Enlightenment Threshold Once you become enlightened through the teachings of Larry Davis, some things in the island will change. Eventually Bob Versace will be found dead, and Louie will host a funeral for his brother. All the residents of Dump Town will join or his funeral. He is wrapped in a trash bag while slowly sinking into the ground. Louie Versace will say "I know you did this." If you talk to him, but wont take any further action. Pat Mercury will appear lying down next to the entrance to the Washing machine grove. Talking to him he will say "Im not sure you know what you want." Alex will reply with "Not this." in truth Alex may be looking for a better place to live, but he doesn't really know were it is yet. Trivia * Evan Chancy one of the denizens of the Town will make a reference to the Pokemon theme song. Category:Locations Category:Garbage Island Locations